Forgotten Soul
by keiramckevitt
Summary: Hayley realises her hidden feelings for her brothers best friend, Frank Iero, But what will happen when a criminal from her past comes back and intervenes with her plans for a future with Frank?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Frank was curled up on the couch, drunk already, when me and Ariana came down the stairs. Gerard and Mikey were having a small house party, when I say small I mean about seven other people, my brothers didn't really have many friends. Mikey was putting more beer in the fridge and Gerard was changing the music from the Sex Pistols to Black Flag. They were accompanied by Ray and Autumn, Bob, Andy, Ashley and Lena. I looked around the kitchen at the group. Then I was drawn back to the pale figure on the couch. I just stared at him, Frank had his long black fringe plashed over his face. "Take a picture it lasts longer" A warm breath played at the hairs on the back of my neck, then a pair of hands slid around my waist and rested on my stomach. Looking behind me, my eyes fell on the blonde hair that belonged to no other than Bob Bryar.

"Shut up Bob, and get off if Mikey sees you he wont be happy, hey he might go drastic and throw you out of this jumping party". Bob removed his arms and just chuckled. "So Hayley do you wanna er...erm" I watched Bob stutter his question, a small smile spread across my face at the blonde boy awkwardness. A black beanie appeared behind him, Mikey stood arms folded looking at the back of Bryars head. "Er maybe wanna go out somewhere tomorrow...w-with me"

I opened my mouth to reply to Bobs question, until Mikey interrupted me by shouting down Bobs ear scaring the shit out of him, which from my point of view was hilarious. "She's grounded" Bob turned around to face the moussy haired boy towering over him. "Yeah... sorry Mikes". I wasn't grounded, what was Mikey doing? "Hey I'm not grounded tomorrow" Mikey looked at me and raised his eyebrows "Yes you are" staring blankly at my older brother I looked to Bob, his bright blue eyes looking straight at me.

"I'd love to go out tomorrow Bob" A small grin appeared on his face. Looking up to Mikey, I met the hazel eyes staring at me.

I broke the eye contact with my sibling and walked to the front door, opening it I stepped out followed by Ariana "Where are you going?" Mikey asked "Shop" I walked into the dark and down the drive before he could protest. Ariana appeared by my side as we turned out of the drive and started walking down the road. "Well that was awkward" she broke the tension as she zipped her jacket up "Mikey needs to realise he doesn't control me" we walked further down the road "Are you really gonna go out with Bob tomorrow?" I thought it over in my head. I knew Bob didn't just want to go out, I knew he was going to want more. "Probably not" Ariana just looked at me and we both burst into laughter. Through all the laughing we heard a shout calling to us. "Hayley, Ariana wait for me" We turned and saw Andy running down the road after us. Ariana looked at me, I turned to face her, she had that smile, the smile said she had the exact same idea, I swear we had a telepathic connection. Both me and Ariana turned and sprinted down the the black road away from the dark haired boy chasing after us. Giggling as we ran, we sped around the corner and jumped behind a wall that belonged to a house opposite the shops. We knelt down and attempted to keep quiet while gasping for air. We peaked over the wall and saw Andy looking around for us. I stood up and jumped over the low wall, landing right behind him and calmly whispered in his ear "Boo". He jumped out of his skin "Holy shit don't do that, I thought I was going to get raped or something" Ariana followed me out and burst into laughter when she heard Andy's comment. "Oh yeah cause we're gonna rape you" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist rubbing his chest. "Get off weirdo" He smacked my hands off him.

The three of us skipped across the road to the shop, Andy got more ciggies and Ariana got pop and we managed to persuade Andy to buy us a bottle of vodka, as we are still under-age, I got munchies. When we were done, me, Ariana and Andy walked out of the shop, getting the strangest looks on our way, well I was singing the pokemon song to everyone I saw. We walked back up the road talking about things we didn't know a thing about. "Hey put this bottle down your top or something"Andy said handing the bottle of vodka over before we turned into the drive. "If Mikey finds out I bought you it I'll get killed" Ariana shoved it in her top and gasped when the cold glass touched skin. We reached the front door and walked into find everyone talking in the kitchen. Mikey looked at me and stood up, I glanced to where Frank was flat out, just like when we'd left. I started up the stairs behind Ariana when Mikey grabbed my arm, I turned around to face him "What?" Mikey rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hayley I don't want you to go out with Bob tomorrow" I looked at Mikey the worry in his eyes "I'm not going to but stop trying to control me I can make my own choices" He released my arms and I carried on up the stairs. "And stop giving me that look Mikes it's not cool" I could hear him chuckling to himself.

I followed Ariana into my bedroom and dumped the bag of munchies and pop onto the bed next to where my best friend was sprawled out. "So what film we gonna watch?" I looked at the collection of horror movies that were neatly stacked on my shelf. "Erm scream?" "No, have you got dawn of the dead?" "Yeah, I'll go get it from Gee's room". I stood up straight and turned for the door "Hey see if her has any spare pillows" I nodded and walked out and into my oldest brothers bedroom. There were dirty clothes and wet towels all over the floor, Grabbing the DVD case and one of Gerards pillows off the bed and back into my own room. I shoved the DVD in the player and threw the soft pillow at Arianas head. "Ow, bitch that fucking hurt" Once the DVD was playing I shut the door and sat next to the suddenly hypo girl that was leant against the wall singing the teletubies! The two of us watched the film while laughing at the things others would find shit scary and stuffing our faces with crap. When the film ended we were both hyped up. We jumped off the bed and bounced out of the room, Ariana was behind me as we leapt down the stairs and into the kitchen. The "party" was about as exciting as water. I ran to the stereo and turned up the volume that was the sweet sound of Black Flag and turned to join Ariana and Andy head banging while everybody watched and laughed. After the song me and Andy were the only two left in the kitchen, still head banging, everyone was in the back garden cooling down or smoking. "I'm gonna have a smoke" he grabbed his ciggies and stepped out of the back door.

I was left on my own. I sat on the counter and wandered what to do, I didn't want to go outside it was too cold, looking outside at my brothers something caught the corner of my eye. My head snapped to the source of the movement. Frank was waking, I watched while he squirmed in his fading sleep. Franks hair that had covered his face brushed up as he raised his arm, revealing his cheekbones and Franks pale skin. This was the first time I'd noticed, in the whole two years I'd known Frank Iero, but he was beautiful. The way his black hair made his delicate facial features stand out. Concentration was pulled away as everyone walked inside. I jumped off the counter and moved out the way of Ashley and Lena, who nearly fell on me because they were sucking face, and stood by Ray, who was on his phone checking hi twitter (life of the party). "Ariana, please get that off your head" Gerard said to the girl that was stood behind the breakfast counter with a colander on her head. "Everyone looked at her and started wetting themselves. Once we had all calmed down, one by one we all ended up sitting on the floor. We all started talking about random shit. "So what if they're cuter Rhino's can kick Hippo's fat ass' any day". Andy carried on at Autumn from the debate that took place earlier. After a while I stopped listening and lent against Mikey who was sat beside me. I closed my eyes and stayed like that for what seemed like forever, obviously coming off my high, until Mikey shook my shoulder. "Hayley, come on time to go to bed, get up" I scrunched up my eyes and snuggled even further into my brothers arm. "What time is it?" I mumbled into his hoodie "nearly two in the morning, come on get off, go to bed, Ariana's been taken up by Bob it's your turn". I didn't move, just stayed still. "Hayley" "I don't wanna move I'll sleep here tonight Mikes" He just sighed "Come on".

Mikey stood up, I sat up so I wouldn't fall on my face. My eyes still closed. I felt an arm slide under my leg and another on my back. My brother scooped me up into his arms and walked towards the stairs. "Night Hayley" I don't know who said it but I then felt the soft lips of my eldest brother place a kiss on my head. "Night Hayls see you in the morning, love you" "Love you too Gee" I whispered back. I was carried up the stairs and into my bedroom, where Ariana and Bob were talking. Mikey lay on my bed next to my friend. "Come on Bob let them sleep" When they left my room, me and Ariana fell straight asleep. We didn't even talk, we hadn't even opened the vodka Andy bought us earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I was woken up by the sound of vomiting. I opened my eyes it was still dark. I looked at my alarm clock, 3:45 who the fuck was being sick at this time?. I swung my legs out of bed, rubbed my eyes and stood up. The horrid noise continued as I walked towards the door, I opened it and leant against the door frame and looked at the figure knelt on the floor of the bathroom, that was next to my bedroom. "Puke louder please" I said. The muscles of the figure tensed, they turned around and I lay my eyes on to a pair of tired brown globes that stared back. Frank smiled at me then turned back to the toilet. "You okay?... why did I ask of course you're not, you're chucking your guts up" he just giggled "I'm fine". Frank flushed the toilet and stood up "You can go back to bed now" Frank turned the bathroom light off and stepped into the hall shutting the door behind him. "It's okay I need a drink anyway" I followed the black haired boy down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with water. "Here drink this" I said pushing the glass across over the counter to him. "Thanks" he walked to the sink, took a sip and spat it out, washing the taste of sick out of his mouth. I leant against the side and just watched the boy in front of me. His long hair hanging over his face, the silver ring attached to his lip was shining in the light, Franks skin looked paler than usual, if that was even possible. I carried on staring at the master piece that stood before me until he turned an looked back at me, I ripped my eyes away and looked down the other end of the kitchen. "I saw that" Frank said I smiled, fuck.

"What are you talking about?" I wiped the smile off my face as he looked at me, arms folded. "I saw you staring at me then" A small smile grin appeared on my face, "I dunno what you're talking about" I walked out and poked my head into the living room where everyone had fallen asleep where they fell.

I quietly shut the door, as I turned to go back into the kitchen I was given the fright of my life. "Rawr" Frank grabbed my waist and shook me. "Jesus Christ Iero you're an asshole, get off me doushe I'm going back to bed" He let go and pulled a sad face when I started up the stairs "What?" I sighed at the puppy dog face. "You're gonna leave me what will I do?" I rolled my eyes "Come on" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs and into my room, where Ariana was still asleep, so sadly, it wasn't how it sounded. I dragged Gerard's and Mikey's blankets and pillows in and set them on the floor, Frank lay down on them and I got into bed. "Hayley, what's gonna happen if one of your brothers catches me in your bedroom?" I laughed at how worried he sounded "Probably die but you'll have to get up extra early now go to sleep" "Okay night" "Night" I sighed back.

I lay there for a while listening to the boy, who would have his balls chopped off if he was found in my room, breathe lightly as he drifted to sleep. Frank had been friends with my brothers since he moved around here two tears ago and only recently was I noticing how perfect he was. When did he get so hot? I contemplated on my thoughts until I couldn't keep my mind open any more and returned to the peaceful sleep I was enjoying before I got woken up by sir barfalot sleeping on my bedroom floor.

Once again I was woken by the sound of vomiting, I looked at the floor at the boy who was still fast asleep, who was vomiting this time? Cause no one else was staying in my room, Frank shouldn't even be here. I moved my eyes up to my alarm clock 8:45 seriously? I got out of bed, it was like de ja vu except the part where I nearly stood on Frank and tripped over his legs. "For fuck sake Frank" I whispered at the sleeping body that lay on the carpeted floor. The door to my room swung open as I yanked on the golden handle. "Why are you puking so early?" The person in front of the toilet had bright purple hair. I looked back into my room, my bed was empty, looking back at the girl my mind clicked on, it was Ariana. "Shit" Stepping into the bathroom, I grabbed the girls long hair and tied it back with the bobble I had taken out of my own hair. "Thanks" Ariana replied in between gags. "Welcome darling, why are you being sick? We weren't drinking" I was replied with a gag and the sound of splashing as her stomach fluids hit the water in the toilet. "Nice" "I don't know I think it was all the shit we ate".

Ariana was still being sick ten minutes later it was only after a good fifteen minutes later, that she was okay to move away from the toilet. By that time it was past nine and neither of us was going back to sleep, so we went back into my bedroom and started talking. "So what are your plans for today? You know cause you're not going out with Bob" I felt the smile appear on my face. "I do not know what are you doing today?" Ariana shrugged her shoulders, her purple hair still tied up in a very messy bun. Her honey eyes laced with smudged black pencil from the night before and her small nose holding the purple stud.

We sat and talked for a good half an hour until Frank woke up. He joined in the conversation and made me fall off the be laughing. "So Frank any interesting plans for the day?" Ariana asked helping me back onto the bed. "No idea, I reckon we should go out it's a lovely day" I looked at Ariana who looked deep in thought "Huh! we should play baseball" she basically shouted for everyone to hear. "Calm down, we'll play baseball or we could play kick ball" "No" Frank said instantly. "I'm better at baseball than Mikey, he kicks my ass at kick ball" I giggled at the thought of my brother beating Frank at kicking a ball.

"Fine we'll play baseball, now I'm going to get a shower" I nodded at Ariana as she stood up, grabbed her bag and left the room. "Soo, Hayley did I hear right before? You were meant to be going out with Bob today?" I looked at the bed and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah I was" I looked at Frank who had taken Ariana's space, his face had dropped, his eyes looking at his crossed knees. "But Mikey wouldn't have let me an I don't think Bob was looking for just a day out" I watched a small smile form on his face. Frank was about to reply when a familiar voice shouted his name from down stairs. He quickly got up and ran into the hall, not wanting to be caught by one of my extremely protective brothers, I heard his foot steps as he ran down the stairs.

Why had Frank looked so upset when I told him I said yes to spending the day with Bob? Why had he even asked? Did he like me? No of course he didn't, I mean it's Frank he's perfect in every way and I'm...well... me. He smiled when I said that I wasn't going with Bob, he was happy. I tried to figure the boy out until Mikey walked in an interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Hayley, do you wanna come and play base ball in the field?" I nodded, he looked at the blankets on the floor. Shit! "Who slept on the floor?" he looked back at me, I had to think of something fast. "Oh...erm Ariana didn't wanna wake me up getting back into bed" "Where did she go?" "She was...sick last night, too many sweets" "Oh, well if you're coming to play hurry up and get dressed we're going soon" "Okay I'll be right down"

Mikey left my bedroom and I picked out some clothes. I chose a pair of black skinnies with a rose on the side, an Anthorax top and of course base ball boots. Grabbing my Anthorax hoodie I ran out of my bedroom, bumping into Ariana, Who had just come out of the shower looking refreshed, dressed and purple hair dried, I smiled at her and ran down stairs, Ariana soon following. Everyone waiting for us in the living room, all dressed and clean. "Right come on, Mikey get the base ball stuff" Gerard stood while my other sibling walked past me and into the kitchen. Ariana opened the front door and everyone one walked out into the warm sun. Mikey ran out of the kitchen with a bag hung over his shoulder. He stepped out side and locked the door behind him, we headed to the field, me on Bob's back and Autumn on Ray's shoulders, because we can!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Once we were at the field, Mikey and Ashley set up the base ball stuff while everybody else just fucked about. It took about five minutes to get everything set up and teams picked. On one side the team captain was Andy and Lena was the other. Andy's team consisted of Mikey Ariana, Ray, Ashley and on Lena's team it was me. Frank, Gerard and Bob. "Right we'll bat first" Lena said grabbing the base ball bat off the grass. She took her place and so did Andy's team. Ashley was the pitcher, he pitched it and Lena swung the wooden bat and hit the ball with all her strength. Ray and Mikey both ran in the direction that the ball was flying. Lena was already half way round when the ball hit the ground. Ray grabbed the ball and was about to throw it when Lena passed and was safe. It was me next an as usual everyone moved closer, I hated it when they did that, Ashley pitched the ball and I used all of my might. I closed my eyes and heard the clap of the ball connecting with the bat. "Hayley run drop the bat and fucking run" Voices followed. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone fielding had ran after the ball that was heading down the other end of the field. My mind didn't click until a pair of hands were around each ankle lifting me into the air and placing me on a pair of shoulders.**

**I looked down to see Gerard and Bob holding onto my legs while running heading for fourth base. "Hey she has to pass fourth on her own" Ashley shouted, Bob and Gee lowered me to the ground; I carried on running until I was safe. The fielders had just thrown the ball back to Ashley and were now walking back over to us. After me it was Gerard, who was caught out, then Frank, who ran like a ninja and then Bob who fell while running but got past fourth in time. We played two games and then played a game of catch. After nearly three hours of sports we were all really tired so we decided to sit in the sun. "So Gee when are your parents home?" Ashley asked "Tuesday they are gonna get back about eleven in the morning" "where did they go?" Lena asked leaning back on Ashley. "Dad took mom to Paris for her birthday" he replied.**

**I zoned out as my brother and his friend carried on their conversations, lying back on the grass I closed my eyes and relaxed in the warmth of the sun. It was warm against my naked arms; we rarely got weather like this in New Jersey. I didn't really like tan but I was going to enjoy the sun while it was shining. It was nice to lay like this, just listening to the mumbles of others conversations and thinking things over in my head which was rested on the soft grass. My soft thoughts were pulled away from me as the space next to me became occupied. I opened my eyes to see the beautiful blue orbs shining in the sunlight, looking down at me. "Hey" I smiled up at him, "Hey … soo been a good day?" "Yeah I've had fun" I could tell Bob was trying to make conversation an I knew what he was leading up to, well this is gonna be awkward!. **

"**Yeah it's been fun, wasn't exactly what I meant when I asked if you wanted to spend the day with me but you know" I giggled a little at this. Sitting up, I turned to face Bob, "Look Bob, I like you but as a friend an even if I did like you, you're one of my brothers best friends" The blonde haired boy smiled and glanced at the floor "Hayley, you obviously know I like you and to be honest I couldn't give a shit about what your brothers think and I'm not just gonna drop this, I will keep trying" Why was Bob saying this? I couldn't help but smile as the beautiful boy in front of me looked me over "You do that Bryar" I replied while shoving him. This was returned with a shove that forced me on my side. "Bitch, you are going to pay for that Bob" I pushed myself back up while Bob stood and smirked at me. "Gotta catch me first" Bob sprinted off, I stood as fast as I could and chased after him. We had run half way down the field by the time I managed to catch him. The grass was longer down here, I jumped on Bob's back and he fell over. We both tumbled to the ground, Bob lying on his front, me collapsed on his back. "Agg Hayley get off me" he groaned. I rolled off his back and landed on the muddy floor. Bob rolled over so he was on his back, his smile just added to his to his amazing face. Yeah I admit it Bob Bryar was beautiful. The way his blue eyes shone out against his pale skin and the way his smile was his best accessory. The sun added to his perfect glow, Bob's eyes connected with mine.**

**Bob sat up, he was leaning over me now arms either side of my chest. He lowered his head closer to mine. I could feel his hot breathe on my face. "This goes against all of Mikey's laws" I whispered to Bob as he brought his head closer to mine "Yeah well I'm feeling like a law breaker". Bob lowered his head more until our lips connected. He pushed down onto mine, I responded by pushing back onto his. I relaxed into the kiss letting out a soft sigh, I felt Bob smile through the kiss. What was I doing? Less than five minutes ago I told him that we were only ever going to be just friends nothing more, now I was lying in a field kissing him!. What had happened to the feelings I had for Frank earlier? The kiss got more heated; Bob placed his hand on my waist and began to move it higher up my body. This was happening too fast, it was too much for me. I pulled out of the kiss, resting my head back on the floor, I stared up at the amazing boy leant over me, I smiled at him. Bob bit his lip and stood up, he held out an arm for me. I grabbed hold of his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Come on" He said as we walked back over to the rest of the group. "Probably best not to mention that" Bob said "Yeah". Once we were back with the group me and Bob sat away from each other, trying not to look at each other.**

"**You two took your time" Andy teased, Bob laughed and shoved him, I just smirked "So you did get up to something then?" I glanced at Mikey and Gerard they looked as if they were about to kick shit out of Bob. Andy too! "No we didn't so shut up" Bob said looking at my angry brothers and back at Andy, who clicked on to what he meant. "So what's everyone doing tonight?" Autumn asked. I looked at Gerard, he shrugged his shoulders at the question, I looked back at the rest of the group, Ray and Autumn were having their own conversation, must have been about their plans for the night. Looking around at the rest of the group I caught the eye of an angelic faced boy, Frank looked sad, he looked hurt. He gave me a quick smile and then looked away. What was wrong with him? For the next few hours we talked and for the next few hours Frank didn't look at me. All Mikey did was watch me and Bob, which was seriously annoying.**

**It got to five o'clock when it started to get cold. I grabbed my Antharax hoodie and put it on, the sudden warmth felt nice. "Why don't we go back to ours, order pizza and have a film marathon?" Gerard suggested, everyone agreed, I thought it would be fun, spending the night with everyone, mainly Bob!. We collected our things and the base ball stuff and started to walk back to the house. As we walked I noticed Andy and Ariana getting close, they walked together holding hands, Andy kept whispering things to her and to be honest I don't want to know what he was saying. Mikey appeared next to me, I smiled at him it wasn't returned. "Hey" "Hey… want a piggy back?" He asked, I nodded. Mikey leant down in front of me, I climbed on his back, my older brother stood up straight and carried on walking holding onto my legs that were rested on his hips. "What films we gonna watch mikes?" I asked as I began to play with my older brother's mousy hair. "I don't know … Hayl's can I ask you something?" I took a deep breath, I knew this was coming.**

"**Yeah sure what's up bro?" Mikey paused "Did … did …" "Did what Mikes? If you're talking about those condom packets in the trash can me and Lena were only blowing them up I swear" Mikey just giggled "Hayley calm down I'm not talking about the condoms and by the way where did you guys get them?" I smiled at the memory. "Lena walked into the chemist and bought them and when the women gave her a disapproving look, she called her a fat baby eater and walked out with the condoms and two box's of hair dye for free" Mikey laughed as I told my story. "Anyway I wanted to ask if you an Bob… did anything before?" the fun me and my sibling were having had disappeared. "Mikey I'm seventeen, I can make my own choice, you have to trust me" He came to a halt. "So something did happen" He let go of my legs, my feet rested on the floor. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and he turned to face me "Hayley what happened?" Mikey was serious again. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer "Hayley what happened?" Mikey asked again, I looked him in the eye watching him search for an answer in mine. "What's up guys?" Gerard said cautiously as he walked up to us. Neither of us looked at him "nothing come on let's go home" I answered still looking at Mikey. I walked away from my brothers and towards Bob, Autumn, Ray and Frank who were waiting ahead. "What was that about?" Ray asked as we carried on walking. "Hayley" Gerard shouted after me, I ignored him.**

"**Gee's shouting you" Autumn said looking at me "I know" she just laughed. As I giggled at her random laughing, cause it really wasn't that funny, I felt a warm hand clasp mine. I looked up to see Bob smiling; this made me smile as well. We walked all the way home holding hands. I could feel my brothers' eyes burning into our hands but I could feel someone else's eyes staring at me. I looked towards Frank, well where Frank had been. My eyes searched for the black haired boy and found him walking behind us with Ashley, Lena, Andy and Ariana. When we arrived home I unlocked the door and everyone piled in an got comfortable in the living room. "Anyone wanna drink?" Everyone put their hand up "oh" Mikey stood up "I'll help you" we walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Mikey started taking out bottles of beer. I grabbed the bottle opener and went to grab some bottles. Mikey stood up and in front of me. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Mikey can I get past please?" "Not until you tell me what happened between you and Bob" I looked up at him and then looked at the floor. "For fuck sake Hayley just tell me" "No cause you'll go in there and kick shit out of him you always do it Mikey. Like when I was thirteen I was asked to Steven's birthday party, you pushed him over and threatened him Mikes" he didn't move his glance from me. "Hayley please just tell me" "Why do you wanna know so bad?" he brushed the hair out of my face "I'm trying to protect you" "Bob isn't going to hurt me"**

**I leant behind him grabbed a few bottles and walked towards the door. "I know what boys are like Hayley I am one" Mikey said as I opened the kitchen door "You sure about that Mikes?" I ran into the living room giggling, I handed out the bottles and the bottle opener to be passed around. Mikey handed the rest out when he followed me in. He even gave me a bottle! Everyone looked shocked. I sat next to Bob, Mikey looked at me and gave me the smallest smile ever. We all chose a film and started our movie marathon. It felt nice to be sitting by a boy and not have my brothers' staring at me. We had watch twenty minutes of the first film, Halloween Frank's choice, when Bob's phone went off. "Dude in the middle of a film" Gerard moaned. "Sorry it's not my fault and it's not even the middle" The blonde haired boy replied standing up and taking his phone out of his jeans pocket and walking out of the room. I went back to watching the film and after a minute or two Bob walked back in. "Guys I have to go" we all turned to face him "Now? Why?" "my little brothers broken his foot so I have to drive him and my mom up to the hospital" Bob just smiled. "Are you okay?" Autumn asked "Yeah it's only a broken foot I've broken his wrists a few times" he laughed "that's horrible, well call you later then" Bob nodded, he smiled at me and then walked out and out the front door. I stood up and ran after him, his jacket in my arms which he left on the couch.**

**I opened the front door and ran after Bob. "Bob wait" The blonde haired boy stopped and turned, a small smile playing on his lips. "You left your jacket" I handed it to him. "I was hoping you'd click on to that" As I pulled my arm back, Bob grabbed it and pulled me towards him. "Bob" I lowered my voice as our bodies connected. He let go of my arm and raised his hand so it rested on my cheek. I lifted myself onto my toes, so I was near enough the same height as him; I mimicked him by putting my hand on his face as I pressed my lips on to his. I could feel his lip ring pressed in between our skin. I closed my eyes as our heads moved in harmony. There was a small thud as Bob's jacket hit the stone floor, his other hand met my hip, mine met his bicep. He pushed back on to mine and moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my neck forcing more pressure into the kiss. His other hand moved up my back pulling me closer to his body, also making me stumble. The kiss broke and I returned to my normal height, it was silent for a second until I couldn't help but laugh. I rested my head on Bob's shoulder. Bob started laughing too. Eventually we both stopped and I pulled out of his grip. "Bye" I said slowly as I stepped back. "Bye" Bob replied just before he bent down grabbed his jacket and then walked out of the drive. I turned to see a few heads looking out of the living room window. I shot them the finger and walked back inside.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**When I stepped in to the living room all of the heads that had been in the window were now staring at me with snidy grins on their faces. "Shut up" I said as I walked back to the couch and sat next to Frank who had taken Bob's place, "We didn't say anything" Andy teased. I started watching the film again, absorbed by the screaming and Ashley's cheesy annotations. After a while everyone shut up and watched, I ended up cuddling into Frank, I was so tired from the day of sports. I soon fell asleep despite the screaming and bangs coming from the film. It was nice by Frank he was warm and comfy. At first his body was tense as I lay against him as if he was awkward. Eventually the small boy relaxed around me. I felt his muscles go soft and I felt his arm appear on my back, this just made me snuggle into him. I would love to stay like this forever. Did I just say that or think that or whatever? Twice today I had kissed Bob and now I'm cuddled up to Frank! What was going on? Was I even with Bob? … did I want to be with Bob?**

**My mind closed off from my thoughts and reality and opened to a world where I could make anything happen. My dreams. In my dream I was there with my brothers, I was playing, I was only ten. Gerard and Mikey disappeared. I was alone. Then they came, they surrounded me. I was pushed over. They kicked. They hurt me. My brothers came back. They were already being thrown then they stopped. It went black. Then the hospital was were I woke, a week later. I started shaking; they were shouting things at me. Freak. Weirdo. Go die.**

"**Hayley, Hayley wake up" a voice got through to me, shaking me, waking me up. I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. Gerard stood in front of me. I was still cuddled up to Frank. "Hayley are you okay?" Gee asked moving my hair out of my face. I tried to calm my breathing down, didn't help, I nodded. Mikey was sat the other side of me, he held his arms out and I went from Franks arms to my brothers. Everyone else sat on the other couch or on the floor looking at me with worry in their eyes. The lights had been turned on and the film paused, which was a different film had I been asleep for that long? As Mikey held me against his body, my mind was still replaying the past. I started sobbing in to my brother's top, thinking of the pain. "Guys can you go into the kitchen please?" Gerard asked as Mikey rocked back and forth while shushing my cries. Everyone stood up and walked out, leaving me and my brothers. After shutting the living room door Gerard knelt down in front of me, rubbing my back. "Gee phone mom" Mikey ordered my oldest brother, he stood up walked to the house phone and dialled the number. Still crying I heard him say "mom, it's happened again … the dreams" to my mother that was half way across the world. Gerard held the phone to my ear and I heard my mom's sweet voice. "Hayley baby mummy's here, calm down sweetie, it's okay" my mother panicked as she heard my sobs and instantly tried to calm me down. "Mom, she was there I could hear her, she threw them" I cried down the phone I had taken off my sibling and held to my ear. "I know I know she can't hurt you Hayley, you're safe I promise". **

**In the next 30 minutes my mom calmed me down the best she could, Mikey had talked to mom, he never let go of me, I was sat on his knee the whole time. After mom checked I was okay and said goodnight she hung up. Mikey hugged me for another few seconds after we got off the phone before he released his grip. I slowly stood up, Mikey holding onto me as if to help me keep my balance. "Mikey I'm okay I had a bad dream not an operation" my brother gave a little chuckle and moved his off my back, he stood beside me, "Come on bed time" I looked up at him why was he so fucking tall? "Mikey I don't wanna be on my own" he looked at the floor, then back at me a small smile on his white face. "Okay" my big brother kissed my forehead and walked out of the living room. I sat back on the couch, I just said that I didn't want to be alone so he walks out the room and leaves me … alone, he's so clever. Slowly everybody shuffled in. "Shitting hell guys, it's okay I'm not gonna kill you" Ashley poked his head round the door "are you sure cause not so long ago you were acting as if you'd been possessed" a hand came round the door as well and smacked him in the head. I giggled as Ashley started having a slapping fight with the floating hand. Turned out it was Frank's hand.**

**The film wasn't put back on; we just sat and had a laugh. Gerard kept looking at me, probably waiting to jump up in case I started crying again. It was three thirty now and most of us were getting tired. Mikey was just about keeping his eyes open and Ashley had yawned 7 times in the last two minutes. "I think everyone needs to go to bed" Andy said watching Ashley yawn again. Autumn and Ray nodded. Mikey and Gerard stood up and walked up the stairs. The thud of their feet was gentle behind the conversation taking place in the living room "What's everyone doing tomorrow or today?" Ashley asked, we all looked at him "We have school fuck face" Frank shot at him. Ashley thought bout it then realised what Frank was saying was true "oh yeah". I chuckled. My brothers came stomping down the stairs and reappered in the living room with every piece of bedding from upstairs. "Right everybody find somewhere to sleep" Gee said, throwing the bedding on the floor. "I dibs the couch" Me and Frank shouted. Frank moved his head until his eyes connected with mine. This couch belong to me, I will die before I give up this couch. Wow I was so protective of a couch … I need to get out more. "This is my couch bitch" Frank just narrowed his eyes at me "you wish" he hissed. I gave him the evils back. "It's my house" "and she is a girl Frank" I frowned at the comment Andy just gave "hey that's sexist, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't sleep on the floor" "do you want to" Ray asked "no but doesn't mean I can't" "plus you can't really use that cause Frank's just as much of a girl as Hayley is" Gerard always defended me.**

**We all settled down and tried to get to sleep. Frank ended up sleeping on one end of the couch an me on the other. It took me a while to start dozing off, after my encounter sleep I was hoping I wouldn't dream now. To take my mind off dreaming I thought about everything that had happened that day. Frank had given me signals that he liked me, this boy confused me one moment he was flirting the next he was just a friend or like today in the field Frank wouldn't talk to me wouldn't even look at me. Won a game of baseball, for the first time in 7 months I won Mikey at a game of baseball woohoo, I kissed Bob twice. It was weird, that morning I hadn't even imagined that I would ever get with Bob, if I was even with Bob although it would be a bit strange if I had kissed him just for the sheer fun of it. The I fell asleep against Frank, there was something about Frank Iero that gave me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I was near him, I only ever noticed it a few times before now, it was forcing me to feel sick now probably because I was sleeping on the same couch as him. He was so close, I could smell his after shave must be expensive cause it still had its scent. I could hear him breath over all the other bodies in the silent room. I seriously needed to be locked up. Then the dream. I hadn't had the dreams in almost three years, so why were they back now? To be honest it sounded like a really shitty love story someone was trying to tell in the space of one day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I slid past Ray, in the kitchen, and headed towards the coffee machine where obviously Mikey and Gerard were stood. I scooped up a cup from the draining rack and filled it with the brown liquid that tasted like heaven. Now you would have thought that last night would have been amazing sleeping on the same couch with a boy that gave you butterflies in your stomach but it wasn't. It took me ages to get too sleep, I couldn't stop thinking. About the day, how my brothers were so protective and about the dreams. The last time I had them was when I was 14. And if that wasn't bad enough Frank was asleep opposite me making me feel sick, plus he sleeps perfectly still. Most people wouldn't find it annoying that he didn't move in his sleep but if Frank did then it would make something annoying about him but he doesn't move in his sleep which just adds to his perfect ness. After I made my coffee I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I placed my mug on the table next to my bed, opened my wardrobe and looked over the clothes I had. Either purple tartan skirt or blue jeans, blue jeans probably better as the weathers back to normal … pissing it down. A black top would go nicely. I looked at the time on my alarm clock seven o'clock we didn't need to be in school until eight-thirty I had time for a shower. I downed my coffee, grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom.**

**I locked the bathroom door, turned the shower on, made sure it was the way I liked it piping hot, got undressed and jumped in the shower. I let the steaming water run over my body for a moment letting my muscles relax. The feeling of liquid on my pale skin gave me goose bumps and sent a shiver down my spine. I allowed the water wash away all of my worries and doubts of the last two days and made space for the next two days of shit. After cleaning myself, covering my hair in shampoo and rinsing it thoroughly I got out and dried myself. Shoving my clothes on and putting my dirty stuff in the wash, I grabbed my toothbrush. There was a knock on the bathroom door followed by a voice that sounded sleepy. "Hayley" I leant over from the sink and unlocked the door, it was pushed open slowly "are you decent?" are they being serious? "no I just unlocked the door and I'm stood here naked" who ever it was didn't reply "sooo … are you decent or not?" I rolled my eyes grabbed the door and pulled it back until I saw Frank leant against the door frame. "What's up?" I turned back to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror; my blue hair slumped over my shoulders. "How long you gonna be?" I picked up the tooth paste tube and pulled the lid off "dunno why?" Frank stepped in while I put a bit of tooth paste on m toothbrush and ran the cold thorset over it for a second. "I wanna get in the shower" "Get in then I'm gonna brush me teeth an leave so" he just looked at me as if I'd just told him I wanted to rape him, which I wouldn't mind but shh, "What?, go on" Frank leant against the wall and watched me as I brushed my teeth. I just ignored him, he stood up walked to the shower and turned the water on.**

"**Close your eyes" he demanded me, sighing my eyes closed and I carried on brushing. I spat out some toothpaste "what's up Frankie? Don't want me to see your little boy parts?" I teased "shut up". I had the chance to get a quick glance at all of Franks beautiful body, I can't resist. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at him through the mirror. He kept his eyes on me as he pulled his top over his head, revealing his pale, skinny chest. He was stood in his boxers, which showed him off perfectly, if you know what I mean ;). Frank narrowed his eyes as he looked at me in the mirror, I realise at that moment that I've stopped brushing my teeth. Shit. "Are your eyes open?" he asked cautiously "no of course not why would they be? Not that you're not good to look at cause you are, not that I've ever looked at you like that I just mean" "Hayley shut up" "Okay" he just laughed. Why am I freaking out? It was a simple question with a simple fucking answer. Why all of a sudden does he intimidate me?**

"**How many fingers am I holding up then?" Frank raised his hand and shows two fingers. Think of a different number "erm four?" he sighs then his breathing hitches "what hand?" "Left" shit. "Hey you are looking" he stomps up to me, I turn, "it was a lucky guess" I opened my eyes fully and he is stood so close I have to lean back a bit over the sink. Frank was looking straight into my blue eyes, I stared back into his brown sparkling globes. My breathing has accelerated as has Franks. A bang from down stairs snaps us back into reality. He breaks the eye contact and steps back. Suddenly my feet are interesting "I'm finished now" I dumped my tooth brush in the holder and walked out with my head down. I close the door fully on my way out, what just happened? I hear a faint knock on the other side of the door, Frank had his head on it "Stupid idiot" I hear a mumble "fucking twat what were you thinking? She has a boyfriend you arsehole". It went silent; he wasn't by the door anymore. What had he done? Was Bob my boyfriend? He sounds pained, he has a problem with me and Bob!**

**After another two cups of coffee and a small piece of overly buttered toast made by Ray, I was on my way to the hell hole known as Belleville high school. It is a very stereotypical high school, you have your cliques Jocks, Chavs, Goths, Geeks, Cheerleaders, Punks, Eco's or known by the Chavs "Eco freako's" and then the Emo's. That's where we fit in. I walk with my head down trying to be invisible but as usual it doesn't work, shit is still thrown at me, rubbish, scraps of food, cans, cups stuff like that. I grip onto my own cup of coffee and head to my homeroom. I enter to more shit and verbal abuse "Hey now all of the suicide party are here" a Jock shouts and the room bursts into laughter. "Go fuck yourself Tyler" Billie-Joe responds and receives a nasty look off the pea brained Jock. Tyler won't respond to Billie since he beat the shit out of him for throwing a rock at the back of his little sisters head. She got concussion and was seeing double of everything for a week! They don't care how much damage they inflict on you as long as they know you're in pain they're happy.**

"**Hey you okay?" I sat down and turned to the stunning ginger that asked me. Leyla was one of my best friends and was one of the prettiest girls I have ever met with her green eyes and her freckles. I had known her since her 13****th**** birthday party and my mom made her cake so I got invited. "Hayley" I was snapped out of my mind "I'm fine" they all stared at me "Are you sure? You seem distracted" do I really? "Guys I'm fine how was your weekend?" I turned to Billie, trying to get off the subject. "Okay I guess, Lisa had to go back to hospital cause she started getting dizzy again" "Is she okay?" he nods and turns to the door. We all copy him, we all hear the door open and instantly look it's never anyone for us so I don't know why we look, stood there in a pair of blue ripped jeans, converse and a baggy hoodie was the blonde blue eyed that left me last night.**

**A smile grew on my face, which he returned, "I'll be back now" I scoot out of my chair and walk over to him. I can feel every single pair of eyes on us. "Hey" I mutter shyly "hey sorry I had to leave last night" I shake my head approvingly. "Your little brother needed you don't worry" he visibly relaxes. "So what's up?" Bob frowned "can't I come and say good morning to my girlfriend?" oh so I am his girlfriend! I could feel a stupid smile on my face the tall boy just laughed at my facial expression. I have never had anyone smile at me like that. I lost the goofy expression instantly and Bob silenced. "You are so cute I'm so lucky" Bob moved closer to me lowered his head, placed his hands on my hips and kissed me. He lifted me onto my toes forcing me to grab his bicep without breaking the kiss.**

**I could feel gawping faces on us from a certain corner, my hand left Bobs bicep and shot the finger towards my friends. A bunch of laughs came. Bob deepened the kiss by pulling my closer to him, my arms snaked around his neck, I felt his arms around my back. Slowly his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for permission. Just as I was about to retaliate a bottle hit my ass! I pulled out of the kiss and turned to face them, they were looking around pretending everything else was interesting I rolled my eyes and turned back to the blue eyes looking me over. "I have to get back to homeroom, I'll see you later baby" he gave me a quick kiss and left. My face burnt from the blood rushing to it. Sitting back in my seat I prepared myself for the interrogating. No one said anything; I looked at all of them, all smirking. **

"**You guys are crap at acting uninterested" and then it came. "So Bob Bryar huh?" Leyla asked casually, I looked at Ariana and she is smirking "What did you tell them?" I ask her "what makes you think I told them anything? …. Okay I only said that you two disappeared in the field and that you couldn't keep your eyes off each other" I opened my mouth, the others just smiled, how can she say that? "Oh you can talk, the way you and Andy were acting" the eyes moved from me to her. She gave me the evils, which was returned with a ha-bitch smile.**

**After a start of being questioned for information, I had to get through first 2 periods, modern languages and mathematics, on my own. After mathematics I was okay as on a Monday, next 2 periods were history and music. I kinda enjoyed these lessons, even if I was on my own again. I struggled down the over crowded corridor and finally stumbled into the room. Already in there was all of the loud yet brainless people and some of the quiet genius people and my history teacher Mr Richardson. I didn't fit in those groups as I'm loud and still get top marks. I slide into my chair, shove my bag under my desk and slouch down hoping to stay invisible; I have the back corner desk in every lesson I have on my own. The lesson starts and I try and pay full attention but I can't stop replaying in my head what happened this morning. I know I opened my eyes slightly but who wouldn't to get a peek at Frank Iero naked? And I know I gave myself away with the how many fingers? What hand? Thing but when Frank came really close and stared at me I was kinda freaked out and I almost kinda wanted to jump on him. I was brought out of my thoughts as the paper balls started to be launched my way. Ignoring them I started my work, until one landed in front of me. What the fuck? They never aim for my desk. I looked around but no one seemed to be interested. Small swirls of ink was visible in the wrinkles, Ironing out the paper the words became readable; I don't recognise the hand writing. The words turned my blood cold what on earth was the writer talking about? It read-**

**She's back**

**She'll get you**

**Best be scared Way.**

**Who's back? Who'll get me? They put my last name, it's defiantly for me. Once again I look around for the weirdo who wrote this but once again no one was smirking or giggling, the usual reaction when I read one of their shitty insults, but strangely they were actually paying attention which I wasn't. I shoved the note in my bag I returned to writing my Essay on the Second World War. I try to push the note out of my mind but the question still jumps in my head who was it talking about?**

**I pushed the wooden doors open and was hit by the wall of fresh air; it was welcoming compared to the mixture of sweat and bad breath. I head to the usual place, where I can see everyone apart from Ariana and Mikey already there. Wandering over I'm stopped by the sight of a small girl no older than 15 handing her lunch money to Lucy (commonly known as the head of bitches)/ I change my course and walk over to them, holding the strap on my bag, I stood in front of the orange girl. Lucy's minions stand closely behind her.**

**As I snatch the money out of her fake nailed hand her mouth opens in expression of disgust. The girl nervously takes the money from my hand that I offer to her and scuttles to her friends and watch us along with the rest of the yard. "Look who it is, the killer smurf" she snorts as she looks me up and down. I chuckle "You're pathetic having to take a 15 year olds lunch money" Lucy's mouth settles into a hard line as I turn to walk away. "Go back to your corner and cut yourself. The world would be a better place without another freak" I freeze mere steps from where I was stood. Slowly turning I walk back so I am inch's away from her face. "Say what you want to me but leave them alone pick on someone your own age" "fine how about you. I'll get you just like I got Izzy" Lucy breathed into my ear which made my breathing halt and before I knew it I pulled my head back and launched it forward until it connects with Lucy's nose.**

**Gasps filled the yard as Lucy was forced back in a stumble. A pounding ripple appeared in my head as I watched the blood start to pour out of Lucy's nose and I smirked as I watched the brown haired slag run inside closely followed by her minions. I slightly turned my head towards the young girl and gave her a quick smile before returning towards my friends. I walked towards them and they burst into applause and whoops of praise. I flush of embarrassment and smile at the ground. The concrete disappears and is replaced by the same ripped jeans that strolled into my homeroom this morning. Bobs index finger stroked my chin and lifted my head to meet his gaze. "That was fucking hilarious" my small smile turned into a full on grin. Through my eye lashes I look up at Bob. His smile small and his sparkling eyes gently gazing back.**

**With Lena sat next to me I explained the reason I head butted Lucy. Izzy was Ray's step sister, she was lovely and fitted in perfectly. But Lucy got very jealous when Cameron, the quarter back and head of Jocks also the boy Lucy had her eyes on, started flirting with Izzy. So after school one day Lucy and her minions cornered Izzy and beat the living shit out of her. When she was found unconscious and rushed to hospital she had 2 broken ribs, a broken arm and a fractured jaw. Her father blamed Ray for not looking after her properly. The day she was attacked Ray had to stay behind to finish work. As a result Izzy's father left Ray's mom and moved back to New York, Ray's mom was so torn up she started drinking. A lot. Her drinking turned into alcoholism and it was affecting Ray, he became depressed. Finally she was booked into rehab and Ray moved in with his auntie.**

**The convo had taken a swift change to fucking Rhino's Vs Hippo's again. Mikey and Ariana appear from the art corridor looking puzzled. "Hey what happened to Lucy? She's just been put into an ambulance" We all went quiet looked at each other and burst out laughing. They just stood there oblivious "What?" "Our little sister would be responsible for that" Gerard smirked at me. "What?" Mikey blurted out which just made us laugh again. "Hayley head butted her cause she said something about Izzy" Ashley explained. Looks of proud ness appeared on their faces "Well you put her in hospital" I am so proud of myself. "Where were you guys?" I ask disappointed they weren't here to see me in action. Their eyebrows shot up and then looked at each other "erm we erm w'we" Ariana stuttered "we got dragged to help Miss Yardsly carry the new paints into the art department" I narrowed my eyes at them what were they up to?**

**The rest of lunch was spent talking about how we would like to hurt the dicks in our school Andy's and Ashley's slightly gorier than everyone else's. Back in home room, I was bombed with questions on whether it was true and why I did it. Last two lessons flew and before I knew it I was stood in the car park by my eldest brother's car waiting for my lift home. I had already been here for 5 minutes and he hadn't come out of the building yet. He never takes this long. I spot Mikey walking out with his hand up the back of his top. He walks up to me still struggling "Hayley be a cheese pie and scratch my back for me please" I smirk at my brother "cheese pie? Really?" "Please" sighing I put my hands up my siblings top and start scratching "Left … up … higher … there … omg thank you" I remove my hands to get a better view on my oldest brother, who was talking to one of my best friends. They walked over to us "Hey" he said to me "took your time … hey Julia" she smiled at me then Gee and walked off. "What was that about?" "Nothing just got her number" I feel like I've been smacked**

"**Thanks Gee, I've told Hayley being with Bob is bad and then you go get a basically same aged girls number" Mikey yelled as we got into the car me obviously in the back. "So it's Hayley's decision to get with Bob and Julia's a nice girl" I smiled as Gerard defended me "we gotta wait for Frank he's staying again tonight" Great another night with Frank another night of his beautiful torture.**

**With everyone in the car Gerard started the engine and pulled out of the car park "what so you don't care if your little sister gets hurt by a boy?" "of course I care but it's her decision as long as she doesn't get hurt physically then she can make her own choices". Frank nudged my arm "what got them talking about this?" "Gee got my friends number" he made a "oh" shape with his mouth and turned to look back out of the window "Mikey I thought you were okay with me 'n' Bob" he chuckled to himself "Hayley I will never be okay with you and Bob, he's gonna hurt you cause he's a knob I know, he does it all the time, he fucks up the relationships" I was taken back by his speech Mikey paused the started again "An I still want to know what happened in the field" the small boy snapped his head to face me, he watched me with a shocked face as I rolled my eyes. "For fuck sake just drop it" "something happened in the field?" Frank mumbled "Just tell me" Mikey insisted. "Why do you want to know?" "because you're only 17" he exclaimed. "How old were you when you first had sex?" I asked my mousy haired brother. From the corner of my eye I could see Frank's mouth drop and eyes widen. Mikey turned to face me as soon as I asked "you had sex!" Gerard practically shouted "no I was trying to make a point" "then why say it like that?" Mikey yelled as we pulled into the drive "I didn't say it like anything" I yell back. The engine was cut and Frank instantly got out the car and sat on the floor by the front door "yes you did" Gerard said as he too turned to face me.**

"**Uugg" I screamed in to my pillow as I collapsed onto my bed after the shouting competition on the way home.**

**After I was all screamed out I head down stairs and into the kitchen. Gee was stood by the cooker, Mikey by the fridge and Frank at the table eating fries. With fresh coffee in a cup I moved by the computer by Frank. "Okay now?" "Mmhmm" Is all I managed as I moved the scroller.**

"**What do you want to eat?" my oldest brother was always making me food, trying to get me to eat more basically worrying about my health where as the younger worried about boys around me, that stuff. "I'm not hungry" I stood only to be dragged into Franks lap and have fries shoved in my face luckily I had put down my mug.**

"**You shall eat" Frank said as I began to laugh. He shoved them in my mouth while I laughed and screamed, struggling to get out of his grip. When I finally gave in and ate the fries which he carried on feeding me, I sat up and grabbed my cup. "Hayley what do you want?" Gerard asked again. "Nothing I'm not hungry" "pizza it is then" I sighed and sat next to Frank. "So how you gonna tell Dad about Bob?" Mikey asked as he handed the phone to Gee. "He'll find out" was my reply "So Frank, why can't you stay at home tonight?" I change the subject as fast as possible. "Oh erm my dad's boss is over for tea and he didn't want me there so" "where are your little brothers?" "Probably listening to my dad brag about fishing and shoving food in their mouths".**

**Still trying to figure out why Frank's brothers were there and he wasn't, I sat down at my desk to finish my history essay, which I didn't finish because my mind was stuck on the note. The note.**

**Fishing it out of my bag I read it over again and again and again but I still couldn't figure out who it was going on about. A knock on the front door and then my name being shouted was enough to put the note away and head down stairs. We all sat down and just as I was about to bite into my pizza there was a knock on the door. I dropped my pizza onto the box and stood up. As I pulled the door back a small black haired girl stood looking up at me, it was Lisa, Billie's baby sister.**

"**Lisa where's Billie?" I asked looking around for him. "He ran after the boy" she replied "He told me to knock". "Okay come in … Frank" She stepped in and Frank appeared in the door way of the kitchen "Take Lisa in give her pizza or something" I commanded as I walked outside and down the gate. Looking both ways I saw the silhouette of a figure kicking another lay on the floor. "BILLIE" I shouted as I ran towards them.**

**I grabbed Billie-Joe's arm to pull him back but he just shook me off. Two pairs of arms grabbed him and pulled him back, my brothers restrained him as I dropped to my knees and wiped Tyler's bleeding head "Don't help him that prick got what he deserved" I tried to clean his head as much as possible but Tyler just groaned. To be honest I don't know why I was helping him, he made my life a living hell calling me names, throwing stuff at me but I can't let him lie on the floor and bleed. "Guys take Billie up to the house and send Frank down with the first aid kit" "ever say anything or go near my sister again I will end you" "guys go please" my brothers dragged him up to the house.**

**As I attempted to clean up his head Tyler wriggled away and got to his feet. I stood "If you dare try an tell anyone about this I'll" "you'll what?" Frank cut him off. Tyler looked at him then me and then hurried away clutching his side. "What an arse" we wandered back up to the house were Billie was calming down. "What happened? Where is he?" he questioned when we returned "he left why did you chase him?" "he walked past and said something to Lisa" Billie-Joe explained. "What did he say?" "Something about throwing the rock harder next time" "Oh … wish I'd never tried to help him now".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**After Billie left, I had a piece of pizza and went back to my room. I collapsed on my bed and before I knew it I was being woken up by my brothers and Frank going to bed. I got into bed properly not bothering to get changed and almost instantly I fell asleep.**

**I was woken by the annoying sound of my alarm beeping, 8 0'clock uughh too early. Slugging out of bed and to my wardrobe where I picked up a zombie top and black jeans. I shoved them on brushed my hair and walked down stairs, everyone else was already up, I had coffee and we left.**

**When I arrived in homeroom everybody was talking about why Tyler wasn't in turns out from all of rumours only me and Billie-Joe know the truth.**

"**So how's your fist today?" I asked him while no one was listening. "Bit swollen but okay" "I'm not surprised it was after" "morning beautiful" I was interrupted by the sound of that voice I would recognise anywhere. Everyone, including me, looked towards the door where my blue eyed boy leant against the door frame.**

**Slipping out of my chair I moved towards him, luckily everyone went back to what they were doing. "Hey" "Hey how are you today?" Bob asked as I stood in front of him. "I'm fine you?" "Better now you're here" was his cheesy answer. The goofy grin was back as Bob leant down and pressed his mouth onto mine. My hand moved to his face as I kissed him back. I deepened the kiss by pushing against him forcing him to stumble a bit until his back was fully pressed against the door frame. Bryar smiled into the kiss and pushed back with the same force. Sneaking his hand from my hips to my bum, his tongue discovered my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed it and let his tongue explore my mouth before I moved mine in rhythm with his. "Get a room" I pulled out of the passionate kiss to look beside us where Lena and Autumn stood in the deserted corridor "Hold on … bye see you later" and with quick kiss Bob was walking down the hall. I practically skipped back over to the table and jumped into my seat. Just before our freedom was taken when the day started, I was giving the slurping face by Ariana. First lesson was biology with Leyla and Billie. As we sat writing out our revision and messing about there was a quiet knock on the door, then it was pushed open.**

**Stood there in her grey pant suit was our head mistress. "Sorry to interrupt Mr Hill but can I please take Hayley Way from your lesson"**

**He nodded and looked at me. Standing up my friends gave me a look of worry. Grabbing my backpack I followed the elevated women down the corridor and into her office. **

"**Hayley please sit" I placed my bag under the seat that I sat on the edge of awkwardly. "Now you probably know why you're here, Lucy was kept in hospital with a broken nose" I wanted to laugh so much "you have been in my office countless amounts of times but this …" She went quiet and looked over some paper work on her desk. "The main option is expulsion but as stuff like this doesn't happen often you have one chance" I nodded casually; I want to get out of here. "Another reason is, there was a young girl in my office early this morning, claims Lucy had taken her lunch money which you returned to her is that true?" Before I nodded there was a short silence.**

**By the time I had done a written statement, about yesterday lunch, it was break. I had missed 2****nd**** lesson which was okay cause it was phys ed. Being the last one outside, everyone knew about me being taken out of my lesson. I explained what had happened and how I had broken the bitch's nose. I stood with Bob, his arms around me. The young girl and her friends were stood nearby and it was only now that I saw her. "I'll be back now" I handed Bob my bag and headed towards them. Her friends facing me I placed my finger on my mouth as I sneaked up behind her. When I was right behind her, I bent down to her ear and shouted.**

"**Hey" she screamed and jumped in response while her friends just laughed. "Sorry" I said when I had managed to stop laughing. When we had calmed down I caught my breath. "Listen thanks for telling the head, nearly got expelled but if she or anyone else does anything to any of you tell me" she nodded shyly "and sorry again for scaring you" I said as I walked away to rejoin the group. Next two lessons it seemed like the main topic was me and Lucy. Just as lunch started I left my maths room and as I walked outside I was forced behind a wall where we couldn't be seen.**

**My eyes fell on the minions Crystal and Morgan. The next thing I knew I was restrained by Crystal, Morgan stood in front of me, then boom. Agonizing pain erupted in my stomach as Morgan's DM'd foot plunged into it "Aagghh" my instinct was to keel over but I was kept up straight "Touch or even look at Lucy . … You'll get the same treatment if you tell any of your suicidal friends too" And I was threw around the corner, in sight of everyone, so I couldn't even show I was in pain. I managed to get over to everybody, trying not to scream as I walked, holding my stomach. As i got there, Frank was a few steps behind me. There and just that second everything rose. I bent over, my long blue hair dangling over my face, and my insides flooded out of my mouth. In an instant everybody moved and Frank had collected my hair and held it on my head while he rubbed my back. "Hey it was the other way around the other day" he exclaimed.**

**I let out a tiny chuckle and everything rushed out faster. When it stopped, Frank borrowed a bobble and tied my hair back. I sat down, hugged my legs to my chest and put my head on them, trying to ignore the agonizing pain this caused me. "Hayley … Hayley come on you need to see the nurse" my eldest brother's voice pounded through my ears. I shook my head "Hayley yes come on you just like violently projectile vomited everywhere … parts of it blood too" I shook my head again.**

"**I'll carry you" I lay down and took deep breathes. My insides ached and burned.**

"**Aww dude you can see the Nutella from yesterday in her sick" Frank shouted.**

**Next thing, Leyla was lay next to me on the floor "Hey pukey, you okay?" I nodded my head "wanna go see the nurse?" I shook my head "wanna go home?" I repeated shaking my head "you gonna talk?" I shook my head once again. I lay there for the rest of lunch everyone trying to persuade me to see the nurse. When last lesson came I had won. I struggled through my work until the end of the day finally came. I walked through the corridor, head down, just trying to get out of there. Even though I was small and easily hidden I was the one who got a fist in the stomach. I clutched it and screwed up my face in pain. Looking behind me my eyes fell on the bitch's minions laughing. Being in this much pain is like being stabbed over and over again. Tears sprung in my eyes from the pain, I managed to get outside and to the car. "Hayley, right come on lets get home to see mom and dad". I collapse into the back seat and we head off home.**

**The familiar blue car was in the drive. We stepped out of the car "don't say anything about lunch please they'll make a fuss" "Are you okay now? You look … I wanna say pale but … you look ill" "I'm fine". Gerard unlocked the front door and we found our parents in the kitchen. "Oh my baby's" mom dropped the wooden spoon in the draw and ran to us. "Hey mom, have a good time?" Mikey managed while he was squeezed. Dad stood from his chair and hugged Gerard in a quick manly way. "Hey Hayls you okay baby?" he asked as I entered his embrace which I had missed over the last week. "I'm fine pops you have a good time?" He nodded and chuckled as Gerard took the same treatment my other brother had just gone through. She freed him and turned to me, she held out her arms and I flew into them. "Oh Hayley I'm so sorry I wasn't here, are you okay?" I sniffed in the sweet scent of her perfume; I had missed her so much. "I'm fine mom did you have a good time?" "We'll talk over food".**

**Our parents took us to the local bar/restaurant. They told us about their trip to Paris, how they tasted the French cuisine and how they watched the sunset from the Eiffel tower. We sat and listened. We left and went home, where I went straight to my room.**

**Removing my top I gasp as I look over my stomach there was a giant brooze. I shoves my oversized Misfits top on and my sweats.**

**I jump into bed and fall asleep.**

**Wednesday mornings are the same as any other day apart from the feeling of knowing you're half way through the week. Today was different.**

**I stepped through the school door prepared for the flying objects heading my way but there were none, everyone was busy talking. I look around cautiously but no one had noticed me. Turning the corner, I head to my homeroom when I am stopped by someone saying to me down the deserted corridor.**

"**Well if it isn't the freak that was meant to go and die"**

**My breathing halts. I turn to see a blonde haired girl looking at me. With orange skin, wearing a miniskirt, strapless top and wedges there at the other end of the empty corridor stood my worst nightmare.**

**Kimberely.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I stare at her, un believably. What the fuck is she doing here? How did she know it was me?. She walks towards me, hands on her hips. "Obviously those instructions weren't followed" she stopped right in front of me. "Wh … w …" I stutter out my words.**

"**Cat got your tongue?"**

"**Hayley?" I snap my head round to see Bob and Ray. Kimberely looks at them to me and forces me into a hug "Tell anyone I'm back and I'll make sure you do as you're told" she whispers in my ear, lets go of me and walks away.**

**The two boys approach me while I watch her walk away. "Who was that?" Ray asked snapping me out of my silent shock. "Just a … family friend" "Hey baby" Bob walks in front of me and offers me a hug. I take it and wrap my arms around his back.**

**First two lessons went so fast mainly because I wasn't paying attention. My mind was stuck on Kimberely. This girl tortured me even in preschool she's push me off the slide. She was the reason for my dreams and she's back. Why? What does she want?**

**I tried to push her out of my mind for the rest of the day but it didn't work. Lunch was hopefully going to take my mind off it.**

**I sat with Frank and Mikey, Gerard, Billie and Leyla walking over, we were able to hear them, I close my eyes and lean against Frank I've tired myself out with thought.**

"**Hey do you guys know what's up with Hayley?"**

"**No but she's so so pale, looks like she's seen a ghost" I chuckle and stopped almost instantly because my stomach hurt like fuck. The end of the day couldn't have been faster. Walking with Frank through the art corridor, the first time I haven't thought of her all day. "I'm being serious Hayley" I try and ignore the pain because I can't help but laugh "I swear I was the one that shot him, didn't you know I was on CSI?" I laughed until we got to my brother's car "Do you reckon Gee will give me a lift?" he asked me shyly. "Yeah … oh my god" stood just a few yards away was my best friend Julia with her face stuck to my brothers. How many more surprises today?**

**It took them a while to stop sucking face, when they did Gerard moved his hand from her waist onto her face gave her a quick kiss and she left without even noticing me. We get in the car and the drive to Frank's house is filled with me and Frank chanting "Gerard and Julia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" **

**We pulled into Franks drive way, he got out of the car and walked to the front door. Frank knocked and a few seconds later the wooden panel swung open again and he disappeared inside.**

**We headed home, it only took 5 minutes. My stomach throbbed I climbed out of the car, I have to hold my stomach as I cringe my face in pain. "Hayley, are you okay?" Mikey helped me out. "Yeah I'm fine"**

"**Are you sure? You look like you're in pain, is it your stomach?" he questioned "I said I'm fine" he stopped in front of me "oh my god … are …. Hayley are you pregnant?" How could he ask me that? "Mikey no" "well what's up with you then?" I slammed the car door and walked away but was blocked by Gerard, he looked at me and rose an eye brow at me "you don't believe this do you?" "Believe … what?" We turned around to see Frank bent over catching his breath.**

"**Frank what are you doing here?" I asked hoping to change the subject. "Dad … dad … angry … believe what?" he stood properly and made his way towards us. "Hayley might be pregnant" I watched as Frank's face fell into one of shock and sadness. "What? With Bob?" I roll my eyes at them "I am not pregnant … I can't believe you don't trust me" "then what's up with your stomach?"**

"**Nothing" "Hayley show me your stomach" Gerard insisted I backed away from him. It's like I'm being bullied by my own brothers and Frank. "No" he stepped forward "show me your stomach Hayley … now" I stepped back again and bumped into Frank for a small person he was strong "I am not pregnant" Gee reached for my t-shirt, I smacked his hand away. My arms were restrained by Mikey, he reached for my top again and I couldn't do anything. His eyes looked over my stomach a horrified look appeared on my oldest siblings face "huh". His eyes moved to mine. Mikey let go of my arms, I forced my top down and shoved past Gerard and stormed inside.**

**How dare he do that? Gerard had no right doing that, they thought I was pregnant seriously. I stomp upstairs and into my bedroom. I hear someone following me. Gerard burst through my door an angry look on his face. "Hayley … who did it?" I sit on my bed and ignore him. "HAYLEY" he shouts "you had no right Gee it's none of your business" I'm now stood and shouting "HAYLEY WHO DID IT?" Mikey and Frank have appeared and are stood in the door way. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I SWEAR TO GOD" Gerard was getting really angry, I had to get out of here. I grabbed anything from my wardrobe and shoved them in my bag. "Where do you think you're going?" Gee asked me, I ignored him and pushed past him. "Hayley" he grabbed my arm and I instantly snapped it out of his grip "Get off me".**

**I stormed out of the house and round the block to Leyla's house.**

"**So tell me again why you left?" she pushed "Gee was stressing me out" we were lay on her bed, Iron Maiden filling the room, eating junk food and well being us. It was now 8:45 I had left the house at 3:45. I had a countless amount of texts and phone calls off my brothers and Frank. Every single one ignored. A muffled knock on the door seeped up stairs. Leyla ran down and answered it. I recognized Franks voice "Hey, look we know Hayley's here, we've looked everywhere else" shit. "Okay she's upstairs in my room" I heard the front door shut ad only one person run up the stairs two at a time. The door slowly creaked open and Franks head peaked round the door "Hey" he walked in fully paused the music and sat down by me. **

"**You okay?" I nodded at him "Hayley, Gee aint gonna drop it, he wants to know" "It's non of his business" he chuckled out his words "he's your brother of course it's his business" "no it's not, it's my life"**

"**He's just trying to look out for you, he wants to know who hurt you so he can put a stop to it … same here" I couldn't help but smile … he wants to look out for me. Yay. "Hayley … who did it?" I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. "You don't have to tell me, I just want to help. And if you telling me means not telling anyone then fine" he does want to help, he cares about me. Franks hands were clasped over the gap between his legs and his sleeves were pushed up by his elbows showing his tattooed arms. I crushed beneath his gaze and as I stared at the floor tears creep out of my eyes.**

"**I can't tell you" I stutter.**

"**Why?" "Because if they find out … I'm done for" Frank takes a deep breath, me moves his index finger underneath my chin and pulls my head up to look at him, he wipes away my tears and in all seriousness he said to me "who?". The look in his eyes reassured me that Frank wasn't messing and that he would look after me. "The bitches minions" I whispered "Crystal and Morgan?" I nodded "Promise me if they do anything, anything at all you'll tell me?" We were silent "promise me" "I promise Frank"**

"**Come on" He giggled, lightening the mood. He grabbed my hand and my bag, and pulled me downstairs to Leyla and Mikey. "Hey, you okay?" Mikey asks I nod to him and by the look on Leyla's face, he's told her what's happened. "I'll speak to you tomorrow" She warned me as we left. It was dark out by now, we walked home in silence. As soon as I got in I said goodnight to Frank and Mikey, walked up stairs to my bedroom and shoved my bag on the floor. My bedroom door was open so I could hear the boys down stairs. "Did either of you find anything out?" Gerard asked "No" both replied. I smiled, Frank stuck to his word. "For fuck sake" A screech from a kitchen chair being forced backwards filled the house. "Gee don't leave her she isn't going to tell you, not after before anyway. Speak to her tomorrow she's tired" I was tired. "Fine". I got into bed and listen to them mumbling until I dozed off.**

**The next day was dreaded. With Gee and Leyla not dropping this situation it would be hell but now I had to deal with Kimberely too. I woke up extra early to avoid Gerard, I got dressed and left the house as quietly as I could, which wasn't quiet. Even though I was one of the first ones to get in, there were still enough people to throw things at me. Eventually, everyone turned up, even Leyla. "Why didn't you tell me? Who the fuck did it Hayley?" I stayed silent "Jesus Christ"**

"**Hayley" I snapped my gaze towards the door where my oldest brother stood. This should be fun; I walked out into the hall way, followed by Leyla. "Listen I'm sorry about yesterday" Gerard hugged me. "I'm still not telling you" "for fuck sake Hayley" "Tell him what?" Bob's voice boomed from the other end of the corridor. "Nothing" I push past Leyla and go to walk back into home room "I don't think so" Gerard grabs my arm and throws me back. "You haven't been told?" "No, what?" "This" once again my older brother thought he had the right to interfere in my business by lifting my top up and revealing my brooze. "Oh my god" Leyla gasped. Bob looked at it and then at my face. "Who?" he asked firmly, I stayed silent "Why didn't you tell me?" I shoved my t-shirt down "cause it's none of your business" I growled and stormed off down the corridor "Hayley wait" Bob shouted after me "Fuck off".**

**I took away to the sunny refreshing outdoors to calm down. I stood against the wall by the front gate. "Aww being a loner again are we?" Kimberely taunted as she walked up to me. "You know I've always loved this shade of blue … it goes well with red, you know blood red" she said playfully while lifting a chunk of y hair in her hand. "Here let me show you" and with that she punched me in the nose. As pain ran through me, Kimberely disappeared, I sank to the floor. I sat there my hand on my nose and elbows on my knees. I pulled my hand back to see the blood covering my hand "Ugg shit". I stand up and walk to the bathroom, where I wash my hand and sort out my nose. By the time I've finished first period has started, I slowly walked into my mathematics lesson and sat by Billie, Mr Davies glared at me as I sat down. "Hey I brought your bag it's under the table" He whispered to me. "Thanks". I gave him a smile, his face dropped "Holy shit Hayley your nose" I lifted my hand in time to catch the drop of blood falling. "Shit" I stood up and walked out.**

"**So why is your nose bleeding?" Billie-Joe asked as I leant my head over the sink in the disabled toilets. "Oh I er head butted a wall" he laughed "that is the worst lie ever" the blood stopped, I got up and walked out "it's not a lie" I giggled. As we walked out of the door we were met by Frank. "What's a lie?" he asked "apparently Hayley walked into a wall and that's why her nose has been bleeding" he looked at me and I looked the floor. "Can I have a word Hayley?" "I'll meet you back in class" Billie walked away leaving me with Frank. "Who?" Frank demanded. I couldn't tell him it was Kimberely cause then he'll tell Gee and Mikey, and then I will die. "Minions" I lied. "Why didn't you come and tell me?" "I am sick of hearing that stupid question" "then tell people things" he sighed "what class you got next?" "erm music" "okay I'll meet you there" Frank walked away and my eyes followed him. As a shiver ran up my spine my mind snapped out of the haze.**

**First period, well what I went to, went fast. Music seemed to drag. I walked out the door sure enough to find Frank waiting for me. "Hey" he smiled; we walked outside where everyone was sat. I was hassled by everyone cause Gerard and Leyla can't keep their mouths shut. I ignored everyone until lunch. I walked up to my locker to put books in it when I noticed Crystal and Morgan walking towards me. Just before they could get in my face Frank slammed his hand on the locker next to me. The minions were startled, they looked at me and shoved him. **

**Lunch wasn't much fun either, everyone tried getting the truth out of me. It was Franks turn, he sat next to me on the grass. "Hey, how's your stomach?" "Bit sore" Frank's fringe and the tips of his Mohawk were blown back a bit in the breeze. "So what are you gonna say to them?" "that you wouldn't tell me" he sighed. We stood up and walked to the others, Gee was met by Frank "did you get anything?" he mumbled "no" I smiled at his reply.**

**The day carried on the same, people nagging at me, me ignoring them. I thought I had got away with my nose until I noticed Mikey talking to Billie-Joe and then looking at me as I walked to the car. "Hayley" I turned to see Frank running towards me … with Kimberely! "Do you mind if we come round later? Charlotte's new here as she was wondering if she can hang out with us" I looked at her what the fuck is she playing at? Charlotte? She widened her eyes and placed a finger to her lips and then ran it across her throat. "Sure" I turned to Frank and then headed back to the car. Why the fuck does she want to hang round us? "I need books from my locker I'll be back in a minute" I dropped my bag by the car and ran straight away to ignore Mikey's questioning. I run towards the building, the minions block the door and drag me around the back wall. "Iero knows" Crystal growled as she slammed me against the brick wall. "We warned you what would happen" once again I was kicked in the stomach and punched in the face. They left and I collapsed to my hands and knee's. I grabbed my stomach and let the tears fall from my eyes. Blood dripped from my lip onto the stone. I took a deep breathe and managed to stand up. I got to my locker and looked in the mirror; My lip was split and was bleeding a bit less.**

**I acted normal when I got back to the car, with great difficulty but I managed it. The car ride was silent but my stomach and my lip throbbed. "Hayley what happened to your lip?" Gerard asked "Oh I bit it while running to my locker" we arrived home and I went straight to my room. My stomach was red and purple and blue. My door was pushed open and I forced my top down, Frank walked in and looked at me. He walked over to me and grabbed my face, he ran his finger over my lip. He then stepped back and lifted my top up. His jaw dropped, he looked at me and then my stomach. "When?" he whispered "After school, they know you know" I replied. He dropped my T-shirt and sat on my bed. "You need to tell someone Hayley" "NO" I snapped "If they know I know they are gonna keep it up, someone needs to know I can't hit them, what about Lena?" I turned to him "No". "Frank promise me you won't tell anyone" "Hay" "promise me" he sighed "fine I promise".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I went down stairs five minutes after Frank, to find Mikey, Billie, Frank and Kimeberely or as these guys know her Charlotte Smith from California. I walked into the kitchen and got a drink. I stood behind the breakfast counter and listened to their conversation. "So Charlotte, why did you move to Jersey?" Gee asked "Just come to look up old friends" her eyes landed on me. "Did you find any?" Frank asked "one or two".**

**The night carried on like this, I was practically ignored and none of them noticed who she really was. Bob walked in with Lena, "Hey guys Leyla's having a house party while her parents are out of town, you coming?" "Yeah sure". Everyone got ready to leave "I'm gonna stay here" "oh no you don't, you're coming with us".**

**I was dragged out of the house and round to Leyla's, were it looked like the whole school had turned up. I was handed a drink and had a few conversations. I was in the middle of talking to Ashley when Bob approached us. "Hayley can I talk to you for a second please?" I nodded and smiled at Ashley. We walked onto the upstairs landing. "I'm sorry for the way I acted today, I just want to make sure you're okay", "I'm fine". "We good?" I nodded while a small smile spread across my face. Bob's hands had found my waist and mine his neck. He pressed his lips on mine, our kiss became passionate. My back was pressed against the wall and Bob's hand snook up my top until he found my bra strap. "Come on" he took my hand and dragged me into the nearest bedroom. Bob shut the door and my back was against it while, once again, we kissed. It was getting too heated, his hands found the zip on my jeans and pulled it down.**

**Bob's kisses led to my neck. "Don't" I whispered as he stuck his hand on my hips. "Bob stop it" I tried moving his hands but it didn't work. "It's just a bit of fun, no one will hear us" "I don't want too" I pushed him away. Bob looked at me and sat on the bed. His head fell to his hands and sighed. "I'll speak to you tomorrow, sober" I opened the door and shut it behind me. I walked out to the sight of Kimberely and Frank kissing. My heart sank and tears pooled my eyes. Storming past them and down the stairs, Bob followed me out of the room "Hayley, Hayley wait" he shouted over the banister. I turned, Frank looked to Bob then me. I stormed out of the house but I could here Frank shouting me.**

**I got home and went to bed. I cried until I fell asleep not over Bob but over Frank. She was going to hurt him to get to me and I had to watch.**

"**Die, freak" "stop please" I sobbed, but they didn't. It hurts it went black. "Huh" I woke up sweating and out of breathe. Mikey came running in and hugged me, trying to calm me down from sobbing. "Shh it's okay, you're okay" he rocked me until mom came in and took his place. "Oh baby girl, moms here it's okay". I soon fell asleep again and didn't take long for me to wake up crying again. I didn't bother going back to sleep; though the night seemed to drag I didn't want the day to begin.**

**When I was dressed and ready I found my brothers in the kitchen "here" Mikey gave me some toast. "I don't know if you should go in today, you didn't get much sleep last night" "mom I want to go in". We left the house and when I got to school I was greeted by more questions on last night. "What happened? Frank said you stormed out" "nothing, it doesn't matter" "Hayley" Bob looked like a wreck. I walked into the corridor "Look I am so so sorry about last night, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing" "I know but I'm not ready yet Bob so please just don't force me too" "hey I would never force you to do anything you know that, Hayley I love you and I never want to hurt you" The rest of the conversation went like this. I apologised, he cried we hugged and he left. Just as I went to walk back into homeroom, I was pulled around the corner "guess who?" pain whipped through me as I was punched in the face. I caught a glimpse of Kimberely as she walked down the stairs. I held my face, she got my cheek bone, it throbbed. Instead of going back to homeroom I sat outside. People kept coming through the gate, not scared or already in pain; their lives were so easy and simple. "Hey" Frank walked up to me and sat down on the grass "what'cha doin?" "Watching normal people live their lives" "ohh ... so you gonna tell me what happened last night?" he leant back on his arms. "Oh I … it's nothing" "didn't look like nothing, you looked pretty scared" "it doesn't matter … Charlotte's here" he sat up and looked "oh yeah, well I'll see you later yeah" "yeah" He walked of and took her hand.**

**I stood to walk back inside. "Where the fuck did you go?" Ariana questioned me "I just went for some fresh air" "yeah looks like it" she rubbed the brooze on my cheek bone. "I fell over" I smacked her hand away. "You seem to be falling over a lot lately, who's doing this Hayley?" "Doing what?" "Seriously, you're gonna make me list them? … Fine, your stomach, you being sick, your lip, your nosebleed and now your cheek" "How do you know about the nosebleed?" "Billie". I looked at him across the table. "Sorry" "huh I guess I'm just clumsy, I'll see you at break" I left early to avoid more questions.**

"**How the fuck does he know?" my head was slammed against the wall "aahh" Morgan threw me from the wall to the ground. "What did you tell him?" Crystal demanded as she pulled my hair forcing my head backwards "nothing I've told him nothing" "then how does he know?" "I don't know" I winced. I had missed my first three lessons and it was near the end of fourth lesson. This beating had been going on for nearly an hour, I couldn't take much more. The bell rang and everyone piled outside. "This isn't over" they left and I was still on the floor. I lifted my hand to the back of my head, it was red when I looked at it Holy shit. The tears just flooded down my face. "Well, well, well looks like someone beat me to it" I looked up, Kimberely stood looking at me. She walked up to me, grabbed my hair and pulled it making me stand up "ahh" "let's finish what we started" "what did I ever do to you?" "You were you" she whispered. I was then slammed off the wall and I dropped to the floor unconscious. **

**I looked at myself lay on the concrete, my blue hair red and sticky from the blood, my nose and lip pouring, just lay there. It was about twenty-seconds after Kimberely left that someone found me. It was Sarah, the 15 year old girl whose lunch money was taken by Lucy. "Holy shit" she gasped when she saw me. I watched her run to my friends "Frank … it's Hayley" His eyes widened, he jumped up and ran after Sarah, followed by everyone else. They ran around the corner but stopped when they saw me, gasping at the sight. Frank ran to me "fucking hell" Mikey and Gee followed so did Autumn. "She's still breathing" "Go get a member of staff, anyone" Sarah ran to find someone "someone phone an ambulance" Andy pulled his phone out. "Her heads bleeding" "here" Ashley removed his top and handed it to Frank who held it against my head. A crowd had started to form as people gathered. Sarah returned with the Art teacher Mrs Humphry. "Oh dear lord, have you phoned an ambulance?" "Yeah she's loosing blood" "Erm we need to get her to reception" Ray moved forward and scooped me up, Frank still holding the top on my head. "Fucking move" Lena yelled at people to let Ray past. They carried me towards the building. People stopped what they were doing to stare. When we got to reception the ambulance had arrived. They put me in it Mikey joined me. The others got out of school early and followed the ambulance.**

**When we arrived, I was bandaged up and put on an oxygen tank and put in a bed. Everyone waited with me. They all went to get coffee or food but Frank when I woke up "hm" "Hayley!" I slowly opened my eyes. "Hey" I removed the mask "hey" "how you feeling?" "Sore" he chuckled. "I'm sorry Hayley, I was meant to look out for you" "hey this wasn't your fault … Frank I need to tell you something about Charlotte" he looked extremely interested. "What is it?". "She … you can't go out with her" he looked confused "she isn't who she say's she is" "Hayley what the fuck are you talking about?" Franks voice was laced with anger. He stood in confusion "she's lying to you" "don't start accusing her Hayley, she's done fuck all to you" "She doesn't love you, she's using you" "using me for what then?"**

"**To get to me" Frank rolled his eyes at me.**

"**It's always about you isn't it, you know I threw all my extra work for a good career away for you. No instead I looked out for you, where the fuck was Bob? I did anything for you and what did I get? I got to watch you fall into his arms. So how about you let me be happy and live my life". And with that he walked out, storming past everyone. "Frank, Frank".**

"**What was that about?" Lena asked "nothing". "Well now you're awake, you can answer some questions and you can't lie to us now" I sighed. "Who did this Hayley?" Mikey asked, I explained about the minion and Frank knowing but I didn't mention Kimberely, that situation was bad enough. Everyone but my brothers and Julia had left by the time my parents turned up. They fussed over me and cried a lot. The was a knock on the door, a doctor came in. "Hello, I'm doctor Witmore how are you feeling?" the stunning brown haired women had a calming tone. "Better" I mumbled. "Well you have no major injuries but you did loose quiet a bit of blood. Your head needed stitches but it's fine. Your stomach is badly broozed; we think it would be best to stay over night so we can keep track of you" "thank you doctor" my mother became posh around strangers.**

**People went home leaving me. I picked up my cell and dialled Frank's number. I waited for it to ring, it did but he didn't answer instead he sent it to voice mail. "Frank phone me when you get this, we need to talk … I'm sorry". I hung up, he needs to listen to me. "Hayley, you have a visitor" a blonde haired nurse appeared in the door followed by a blonde haired slut. "Thank you" she entered the room. "I see it's gonna take longer than I though" "what do you want?" "I want you dead, you're a freak, a good for nothing little waste of oxygen". She leaned to my ear and whispered "if you try and tell that piece of shit you call Frank about me again, not only will I end you but he'll pay too" I inhaled "don't touch him" "gonna stop me?" Kimberely walked out and walked up to the brown haired girl in the window, she's in my history class … the note! "bring her down" they left, what's she going to do?**

**I woke up at nine o'clock, checked over and home by eleven o'clock. "Mom I'm gonna go round to Bob's" "I don't think you should go out alone yet" I inhaled slowly "I'll go with her Mikey offered. We left the house and walked down to Bob's house. His younger brother opened the door "he's upstairs" "thanks, Mikes wait here" "I'm not letting you and him up there alone" "Mikey do you really think anything will happen? I just want him to know I'm okay". I ran up the stairs and towards his room. I stopped outside of the door. Moans and bed creaking seeped through the door. Gently, I pushed on his door, it slowly revealed a sight that wanted to make me vomit. My eyes landed on my 'boyfriend' with a pair of legs wrapped around his waist and a pair of fake nailed hands on his back. My breathing hitched. I was too shocked to move, my thoughts were screaming at me. Snapping out of the trance, I grabbed the door handle and slammed it as I ran to the stairs, just to make my presence known.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The time it took me to get from pushing past Mikey at Bob's house to storming to my room was enough time for me to break down. "Hayley" Mikey followed me to my bedroom. "That bastard cheated on my" I sobbed as I sat on my bed. My brother stood in the doorway. "I told you he'd hurt you" he boasted, what the fuck? I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be my alarm clock. The chord fell out and I launched it at my brother "Fuck off" I screamed. He dodged it so I slammed the door on him. Standing with my back against the wooden door it became too much I needed to cry, I slid down the door, hugged my knee's and sobbed. I cried all of my pain and sorrow out, after an hour I couldn't cry anymore. Mom, Gerard and Mikey had been at the door trying to get me to open it. I needed to get out of here, somewhere quiet.**

**I managed to get out of the house alone. I went to the most calming place I could think of. The beach. The weather had dropped massively; it was spitting and really windy.**

**It was empty; I sat on the rocks and watched the waves sway gently. My whole world was crumbling around me. The girl that tried to kill me at ten years old returned to New Jersey. I help a young girl and get kicked in the stomach. Then I lie to my friends and my brothers, I start getting hit by Kimberely. The beatings get so bad I pass out. Frank stops talking to me and is in danger because of me. And I catch the boy, who told me he loves me, in bed with another girl after he tried it on with me and I said no. It felt like everyone was leaving me, alone. I'm okay until I'm alone and lately that seems to be all the time. I over think things when I'm alone and recently I've been thinking it would be better just ending it all, making it all go away. She wants it, others probably do too. Frank probably does. No he wouldn't he's not like that. Is he? He was really mad yesterday.**

**The gust of wind was refreshing against my damp cheeks. The silence was calming, no one nagging for answers, no death threats and no verbal abuse. Often seagulls would call or boats would sound their horns but the sound of the wind whipping past my ears soothed me the most. This right here was my haven. "Hey" A familiar voice hushed slightly by the wind. I turn to see Frank followed by his Chihuahua Lady. "Hey" I said quietly as he sat next to me. "Hey what's up?" Frank asked as he noticed the ghosting trails of tears. "Bob cheated on me". More tears rolled down my face as I explained to him. "Come here" Frank put his arm around me and pulled me towards him, my head on rested on his shoulder. Lady jumped on my knee and snuggled on to my knee. With my hands covered by my hoodie sleeves I stroked her. "Everything is just falling to shit" "It will get better I mean it's your birthday next week". We spoke for a while until the tide started coming in. "Come on let's go" We stood up, Frank was going the opposite way to me,**

"**Oh yeah I'm sorry for getting angry yesterday, you had hurt your head you probably didn't know what you were talking about and I freaked out" "Frank I knew what I was talking about and it's all true, she's not who she says she is" "Don't start this again Hayl" "Frank she's lying to you". Frank turned and started to walk away "see you round".**

**The next four days were spent in bed, crying, sleeping, ignoring calls and messages from Bob. It was also spent phoning Frank. "Hey it's me again; phone me when you get this". "Frank we really need to talk just please phone me".**

"**Hayley, I made you some food" My mom knocked on my door. "I'm not hungry" she set the tray of food down on my desk. "Baby, you haven't eaten in two days, you're gonna get ill" "mom please just don't pressure me I've got a lot on my mind" "well it's there if you want it" she left me alone again. Is it possible it's true? That people go mad from loneliness? I've lost contact with my friends.**

**My brothers came home with Lena and Ashley for company. "I just can't believe he would do that" "I don't even know who the girl is". Ashley left the room so me and Lena could talk. "Me and Leyla took down the minions; let's just say that's three ambulances that have been called to the school because of you". She looked at the full tray of food on my desk. "Hayley … you really miss him don't you?" "Who?" "Frank, you don't get up in the morning, you don't go out side and you've stopped eating". I looked at my bed "I need to pee". I left the room and used the bathroom. Before I entered my room I over heard Lena's cell phone conversation. "Frank she needs you she's stopped eating, she hasn't been outside in four days … well maybe you should just listen to her … no Frank, Fra" The clap of her cell phone closing let me now it was safe to go in. I casually walked in, Lena stood up "I'm gonna go, mom just phoned tea's ready" "Okay, see you tomorrow". Gee showed them out. I lay on my bed and prepared for another night of replaying my dream in my head, waking up and crying myself back to sleep, when my message alarm sounded. It was off Frank! "I'll never hurt you, I promise". He text me.**

**My mom fussed over me going back to school, saying I wasn't ready. I walked into the school building to have people stare at me and whisper to each other. Having Mikey and Gerard walking either side of me felt like having body guards. They dropped me off at home room and made sure I had someone with me at all times.**

**Being back at school was kinda fun, to be able to see everyone and actually have something to do. The day was going well until break, when I had to see him. I walked out with Ariana and over to my friends. As I approached them, I spotted the blonde haired prick. I walked right passed him to Lena. "Hey how you feeling?" "Good". I looked around for the small tattooed boy. "He's not in" Lena confessed. "Oh" I answered. "Was he in yesterday?" "Yeah" she looked at the floor in awkwardness. Hearing this news made the rest of my day a lot shitter. Frank was avoiding me "Frank please I need … to speak to you … I miss you, just call me please".**

**I walked out of the building towards the car park when I was cut off by Kimberely, who was a little less tanned and had black hair, ad the brown haired girl from the hospital. I warned you, talk to him again and it will be your whole group of dorks" I giggled, "what are you laughing at?" she moved closer, "Go on hit me, with me blaming the minions they got the shit kicked out of them, so they won't hit me, plus they're in hospital, so if you hit me my 'dorks' will know it's someone else". Kimberely looked me in the eyes and stormed away. "Hey asshole" her brown haired friend shouted. I turned; she shot me the finger with her fake nailed hand. It was her, Bob slept with her. I got to the car to find Gerard and Julia kissing goodbye "see you tomorrow babe" "bye". Julia hugged me and ran to Andy's car (as they live next door to each other". "Hey, where's Mikey?" "He's going to Ashley's to help him with something, who walked you out?" "Leyla" "Leyla walked past me before" he informed as he got in the car "shit" I followed.**

**Mikey didn't get home until late; I was already in bed and well away. It was Friday 14****th**** May which meant I was woken up to "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Haley, happy birthday to you" Mom, Dad, Gerard and Mikey entered my bedroom singing. I sat up smiling as mom sat on my bed with a cake. I blew out the candles and made my wish. "Happy birthday sis" Mikey kissed my head and sat next to me. "Happy birthday baby" My dad handed me a wrapped box "thanks dad, thanks mom". I unwrapped the present to find a digital camera. "No way, thank you so much". "Here" Mikey handed me a small box, I unwrapped it to find 'Tiffany' written on it "No!" I exclaimed. Opening the box I discovered a charm bracelet, with a heart charm attached to it 'My Angel'. I jumped at my brother and hugged him. "Thank you so much" "Glad you like it, here" Mikey took the bracelet out of the box and clasped it on my wrist. "I can't believe you bought me this" "Only the best for my sister". Gee moved forward and handed me a slightly bigger box, I opened it and nearly died "You got me an iphone 4 ahh" He hugged me "I can't believe it thank you so much Gee". "Oh and Hayls we have something else for you" My mom handed me my driving licence I looked at it confused and then it dawned on me "No" she smiled and nodded. She pointed to the window behind my bed, I kneeled up and moved the curtains. In the drive way was a grey beetle. "Oh my God" I turned and hugged me mom and dad. "Thank you so much" "It's not much but it will have to do for now" "Are you serious? It's a classic, I love it". Mom and dad left "Erm Hayley sorry to kill the mood but this is from Bob" Gee handed me another box and walked out after Mikey. The box held a silver necklace with a heart engraved with 'Princess'.**

**I got dressed in the new clothes from my aunt and uncles. A new Black flag top, new green skinny jeans and a new pair of converse. We left and I got to drive my new car! We arrived and was met by everyone outside … but Frank. Bob was leant against the wall talking to Ashley and Andy. "Nice car" Leyla pointed out as I stepped out of the car. "Thanks, one sec" I walked up to Bob and handed him the necklace. He looked at it then to me "Next time think with your head". I walked back to my car where everyone was stood, shocked. I showed them what my adorable brothers bought me and my parents. Lena placed a necklace on my neck and clasped it. I looked at it in my car mirror. It held a silver plate with my name on it. I was so spoilt, I got a new pair of earrings off Ariana, a new pair of studs for my angel bites off Autumn, a new CD off Ray, a new Misfits top off Andy, a pair of tickets to see black flag off Leyla, a new CD player off Ashley, a new necklace off Julia and a new dress of Billie-Joe. "My sister picked it out for you" he informed. It was the last before the semester ended, so we had no proper lessons. After an hour in homeroom we met up again outside. "It's her fucking birthday Frank … I don't care you should be here … cause you're her friend … fine fuck you then" Once again I over heard Lena's phone conversation. I had had no text or call off Frank for my birthday. Nothing. "So what are you doing for your birthday?" Ray wondered "Nothing really" I replied, our conversation was interrupted by Sarah and her friends "hey erm we h-heard it was your birthday so we got you something" she handed me a card and a small wrapped gift "Thank you guys". I unwrapped the gift to find a snow globe with Beauty and the Beast in it. "Aww I love it thank it" I gave them a hug and carefully put the snow globe in my bag. "Sarah, I never really got to thank you for getting help the other day so thanks" "No problem".**

**As we finished early everyone came back to my house, we got in and took over the living room. The doorbell rang as we talked. "I'll get it" Billie stood up and left the room, he returned a minute later with a big box neatly wrapped with a big blue bow on the lid. "This was on the doorstep" he placed it on my knee "It's kinda heavy" "Ooh what is it? Who's it from" I swear Ariana was more excited than me. I read the label "To Hayley, happy 18****th**** have a good one Frank". I removed the lid to find a grey husky pup lay in the box, blue eyes looking up at me. "Oh my god that is so cute". There was a note underneath its paw. I read it aloud. "His name is Simba, treat him well, he loves cuddles and kisses. He reminded me of you, same eyes big, beautiful and blue, have a great day love Frank". The puppy was a big hit with everyone, they all wanted a cuddle but I could only concentrate on why he didn't give it to me himself. Everyone left and I lay in bed with Simba cuddled into my chest.**

**I planned on seeing him today, we needed to talk. I walked to his house to have his cousin Mark answer the door, he had been staying for a while we got along quite well. "Hayley" "I need to see him" "He's not in" I paused and looked at Mark. "Sorry I really need to see him" I pushed passed him "Hayley" I ran up the stairs and into Franks room where he lay in bed asleep, with a scratch on his face. Voices came from outside, I looked through the window. Kimberely. Storming out the house, I walked up to her. "What'd you do? What'd you do to him?" "What'd he tell you?" "Nothing he told me nothing cause he won't talk to me" She just laughed causing me to loose control and I punched her! She was forced to grab her nose "You're done for" she shouted as she walked the way she came.**

**Instead of going back to Franks, I left and went home. She scratched him; he needs to listen to me. "Frank, we really need to talk … an thanks for Simba I love him, please call me". "I was talking speaking Linda Iero yesterday, Frank hasn't been able to get out of bed or pick up the phone" My mom informed me to try bring me comfort, "Hey someone punched Charlotte in the nose, Julia just spoke to her" Gerard walked in with his phone in hand. I looked at the ground and smirked. It was around six thirty when I took Simba for his walk. We had walked half way around the block when it started pouring down. The figure in front of me quickly glanced behind them and I knew who it was. Frank. I sped up towards him. "Hey, hey" I shouted for his attention. He turned his hood down and his hair fully black. I noticed a new piece of art marked on his neck. "You dyed your hair … and got another tattoo". His eyes wandered around our surroundings. "I thought you were too sick to come outside or pick up the phone when I call" "Go away" he mumbled "What?" I asked confused "Go away Hayley". The scratch on his face caught my eye "What happened to you" I gently stroked it. Frank went to turn away, I pulled his shoulder back. "Hey what happened to you did Charlotte get to you?" "Don't blame Charlotte, Charlotte is trying to help me unlike those razors you call friends" I grabbed my sleeves "I don't know what you're talking about" "No you know exactly what I'm talking about, you can lie to the others but you can't lie to me, I saw the scars at the beech". Simba sat by my leg, Frank turned to walk away again and once again I pulled his shoulder back so he would face me. "I know I've been hurting you, it's killing me but you need to listen to me" "We can't be friends any more" Frank turned and began to walk away. "You can't leave me, you're my best friend. You promised me" I argued. He turned one least time "I know, this is me keeping that promise, now go away and leave me alone" He turned but I had nothing to say to stop him. I watched my best friend walk away because he wanted nothing to do with me.**

**Simba lay on my chest as silently tears slipped down my cheeks. The door was blocked with my wardrobe from my earlier actions. Damp patches had formed on my pillows, he hated me. He didn't want to know me, but he was everything to me in every single way. It was bad enough not seeing him for a week but now he just didn't want to be my friend at all. Hours passed but I didn't move, my eyes locked on the ceiling. "Hayley please, stop it" The first memory of happiness me and Frank shared. He was lay on the grass in the field wriggling as I tickled him. "Please stop it" he giggled. "Or you'll do what?" I teased; we were so care free then so much happier. The next memory that popped into my mind was one that would haunt me forever. The first time I saw Frank cry. The door bell rang, I answered he was just stood there tears streaming. We sat down and he told me how his dad had pushed him around and slapped him about because of his bad grades. He's never had a bad report since. I played the memories of Frank over in my head and before I knew it my bedroom door was being forced open by Andy and Billie-Joe. "What happened to you?" Leyla, Ariana and Lena slipped through the small space between the door and the wall. Ashley and Ray soon follow and begin to move my wardrobe. "Why did you block the door?" I sat up and looked at them all staring at me "I … I-I" "Tell us later, c'mon get dressed" "Is it morning?" "Yes now get ready". Simba stretched and then jumped off my bed and trotted out of my room. "Why?" "Because we're going shopping and you need to get fresh air" Lena informed me while throwing a clean pair of jeans and a clean top at me.**

**I was forced to get changed and leave the house. We were dropped off at the mall by Andy and we started our day of shopping. With my birthday money I bought new clothes and CD's. We were sat in Starbucks sipping hot coffee. "So what's up with you lately?" Leyla asked, Lena looked at me wide eyed. "Just a lot on my mind with, the minions" "Well I heard Sarah you know that 15 year old, told the head that they knocked you out and now they've been expelled!". While they talked my mind flicked over all the possibilities of living life without Frank. We moved on to the next shop which was a dress shop? "What are we doing here?" I questioned while looking around cautiously. "You are buying a new dress because we are going out to a club tonight to celebrate your birthday" Ariana informed while flicking through the dresses on the rack. "I don't want to go out, my birthday's past" I whined. "Tuth, now find a dress". I stomped round the shop but didn't find a dress. We headed back to Lena's. We sat and had girl talk for a few hours. "Right shall we go back to yours?" Leyla said while looking at her phone. Slowly we returned home. The front door was locked that's weird! I unlocked the door, the place looked dead, we stepped inside, and all of the lights were off. I slowly entered the kitchen to have the lights flicked on and everyone jump up "SURPRISE". I jumped as I was shocked and didn't know what to do. A glance of a smile played on my lips. Everyone hugged me and the party started. The one thing I noticed was that he wasn't here, when everyone jumped up I thought it might have all been and act, but it wasn't he still didn't want to talk to me and he wasn't here.**

**Tonight was going to be the night I forgot about everything, about Kimberely and the minions and bout Frank. I began on Copper berg and then was handed vodka shot and jager bombs. I was sat on the stairs when Bob entered the house. He smiled at me sadly. I stood and stormed into the kitchen "Hayley" Bob exclaimed. "What the fuck is he doing here?" I angered to Gerard. He looked to Bob and then to me "What? I couldn't just not invite him, he wants to be your friend" I rolled my eyes, stomped past the blonde jack ass and outside. "Uugg" I screamed and pulled my hair. The one night I get to have fun and he's here. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. Only to open them to Frank bouncing down the drive towards me. "I told you to leave us alone" he growled "What?" I questioned confused. "Don't give me that shit Hayley, you broke her fucking nose" oh! "She scratched you, I'm not gonna sit back and watch" "No this was 'your' dog not Charlotte" He pointed at the faded wound. "Well how the fuck was I meant to know? … She doesn't deserve you Frank" "Oh who does then? You?" he snapped. It went silent, he searched my face "Well" he shouted. The door opened, Bob stood looking at us. "What's up guys?" he demanded "Hayley I asked you a question!" Frank nagged. "No not me but definitely not her, she's gonna hurt you" "How do you know? What evidence do you have? …" I didn't reply "Just what I thought you're pathetic" "Hey, she's not pathetic" Bob stepped out of the front door "Bob don't" "No he doesn't talk to you like this". "What are you going to do?" Frank implored "I'm not going to let you treat her like shit". A small group had crowded, consisting of Lena, Andy, Billie and Mikey. "Oh you of all people can't say anything about treating her like shit. You tried to get her into bed in Leyla's and when she said no you fucked the next girl that opened her legs for you". "What? You tried to sleep with her?" Mikey roared.**

"**Don't" I yelled at my brother and pushed between the two boys. "You shouldn't have butted in and before you pick at him you should know that the girl he slept with is your girlfriend's best friend". "That's got nothing to do with me and why are you sticking up for him, he cheated on you" "At least he makes the effort to try and talk to me. These past few days have been hell, not talking to you is killing me and all you care about is that stupid bitch and making sure you bring me down" "Charlotte is not the stupid bitch in this situation". I was forced to the side and Bob plunged forward. A few punches were thrown before they were pulled back by Billie and Andy. "Stop, stop you can't hurt each other with out hurting me" I jumped into the middle of them protesting as they attempted to get free from the grip. "Frank you need to leave and you're not to take a single step through this door again" Mikey declared. "Fine" he mumbled through gritted teeth, released his arms and looked at me "Just-stay out of my life" and with that he left.**

**Everyone returned back inside and I was cleaning up Bob's eye. I wiped away the blood and pressed tissue on it "This doesn't mean I'm forgiving you but thanks for … sticking up for me out there" "No problem". He was sat on the side of the bath and I cleaned up the sink. Everyone was still partying at two in the morning and all I wanted to do was go to sleep, these last few days have been shit.**

**I sneaked up stairs, and past people who would call me boring, and towards my bedroom. My eye was caught when my brother and my ginger haired friend entered his room drunk and giggling. And he moaned at me for age difference. I walked into my bedroom and crawled into bed, hoping that tomorrow mightn't come.**


End file.
